


Agents of Anarchy

by CaptainSummerDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Dark Past, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/pseuds/CaptainSummerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SkyeWard Biker!AU. What if Agents of Shield was about a war between Biker Gangs?</p><p>Skye used to be the girl who never settled in any one place too long, until fate brought her under the care of Police Chief Phil Coulson and the other officers in his station.</p><p>When a fight between biker gangs on the edge of town suddenly brings Grant Ward into her life, Skye finds herself torn between the family she's found and the long forgotten pull towards something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREVIEW

_**Agents of Anarchy** _

 


	2. Dirty Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless Biker smut. That is all.

It all began with a brawl that spilled out of a biker bar.

Actually...

No. It didn’t.

It was an illegal parking job which had resulted in Skye’s van (and home) being towed off to the local impound lot that had really set the wheels in motion.

Or in Skye’s case, stopped them.

Surprisingly her usual tricks had failed to convince the local police department to release said van and waive the fine, and she had somehow ended up as the unofficial ward of the Police Chief, Phil Coulson. Now instead of spending her days scratching a living whilst roaming the road, Skye mainly found herself filing completed reports and handling admin duties round the station.

And she loved her new life, she really did. Skye had dreamed of finding a family for so many years while at St Agnes, and now, after twenty four years of being alone, she had finally found one. The officers at the station had taken her under their collective wing and given her a home that didn’t run on gas. Or not run because the aging engine had died again and Skye was broke.

But she still felt that pull.

The same pull that had caused her to throw back her bed sheets that night in the orphanage.

Sneak out from under the watchful and prowling gaze of the Mother Superior.

Hit the road and always keep moving.

The need inside her for something more.

Something missing.

Some nights when the station was quiet, Skye would wander from behind the desk and stare down the main street, seeing in her mind where the town limits ended and the highway continued. Where it stretched out across the arid landscape into the next town, and the one beyond that. The unknown places she could have been if Coulson hadn’t found her that night.

Sometimes Skye would swear she can hear the muted roar of engines just past the horizon.

It always sounds like thunder.

***

The call had come in around nine thirty that evening. Two rival gangs of bikers had turned up at the Old Myers Roadhouse and the situation was rapidly turning ugly. Coulson had immediately left with the officers still on duty which meant Skye was left manning the fort.

Or front desk to be more accurate.

She shifted the stacks of papers around into neater piles then sighed as she glanced at the wall clock that hung by the entrance. The squad cars had peeled out of the lot almost forty minutes ago in a blaze of sirens and screeching tyres and now only the sound of the minutes ticking by remained. It looked like the planned burgers and fries at Trip’s diner once Coulson got off shift would have to wait for another night.

Which was a freaking crime because Mama Triplett was an angel sent down from burger heaven. Skye heaved a sigh as her stomach let out a rumbling complaint. Maybe she could convince the pizza parlour to deliver after the usual 10pm curfew just this once. Skye paused as she was reaching for the phone as she remembered the last time she had tried to convince Talbot to break his (laminated-in-capitals-by-the-counter) rule. Maybe not. The way that moustache quivered still haunted her nightmares.

A flare of blue light streaked across the station, causing Skye to glance at the entrance. She could hear the slam of car doors from the lot outside and then the doors were thrown open as Detective May strode in, dragging a tall, leather clad figure beside her.

There was blood near the torn collar of his faded Henley. Probably from the split in his lip that was still bleeding sluggishly along with an angry looking graze on the right hand side of face. But the bruising and the blood didn’t seem to bother him as his dark eyes swept disinterestedly round the interior of the station.

His expression changed when his gaze fell on Skye and a lazy smirk stretched its way across his face. Skye couldn’t move as he jerked up his chin at her with a wink as May swept him past, anger radiating off the smaller detective in waves as she led him into the holding cells.

What the...

Did he just...?

Was that _flirting?_

In a _Police station_?

_After_ being arrested?

Skye was still trying to process a complete thought when May reappeared by her side.

“No visitors.”

Skye blinked as she turned to face the stern gaze of the detective. “Umm, okay. But what if a lawyer or something shows up? Don’t I have to-“

May cut her off with a decisive shake of her head. “No visitors. Not until I get back here with Coulson. Hydra’s not going to slither away from us this time.”

Skye frowned, confused. “Hydra? Like the snake thing? What’s that got to do with...?”

She trailed off as May shot her with _the look_. The same look that had brought countless criminals and unsavoury types to a tearful and terrified confession.

It was a good look.

Unless you were one of the bad guys obviously.

May tipped her head towards the cells. “Hydra like the motorcycle gang that’s been plaguing the area for years. They mostly stay outside the town limits because of Coulson, but that doesn’t mean there’s not people round here on their payroll. I’ve got to head back out to help with the clean up from their latest effort to piss me the hell off, so until then...”

Skye swallowed as May raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. “No Visitors. Got it.”

It felt like forever as May pinned Skye to the spot with her stare before nodding and walking back out again. Skye let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding as the doors closed behind May. Moment later she heard an engine roar into life from the lot before it faded off into the distance.

Just like that, Skye was left alone again.

Well, not completely alone. There was a badass biker in the cells after all.

A badass _bleeding_ biker.

Who may or may not have been flirting.

Skye sighed as she slid back into her seat behind the desk. The station had once again fallen silent except for the rhythmic thump from the clock of the minutes ticking by. She drummed her fingers on the desk as she tried to forget about the bruised man in the cells. It was just, Skye had been living and working here a while now, and she’d never even _heard_ of Hydra before tonight. Coulson had certainly never brought them up while he eased her into the community. So it’s not like they could really be all that bad. Otherwise he would have said something.

Right?

Skye’s eyes cut from the entrance to the door that led through to the cells.

No visitors.

May had been really clear on that. Skye was a bit at a loss as to what could actually happen when the guy was in handcuffs _and_ behind bars.

Maybe it was because of his face? He did seem pretty busted up. That lip alone must be hurting. Maybe they wanted to get him checked over by a doctor or something before they started formal proceedings?

The minute hand of the clock ticked over once again. Screw it. Skye could at least get the guy a cloth or something to help stop the bleeding. Maybe it would mean he was more willing to talk when Coulson turned up.

Skye pushed away from her desk in a decisive motion and walked into the kitchen to grab a hand towel. She turned on the cold water and held a corner under the stream, making sure to wring it out after.

She was definitely not thinking about dark eyes and lazy smirks as she made her way into lock-up.

He was sprawled across one of the cots, back leaning against the wall with his eyes shut when she entered. Under the harsh fluorescent lights his injuries seemed to stand out starkly on his face, causing Skye to involuntarily tighten her grip on the damp towel. She must have made some sort of sound because he let out a sigh.

“I’m not going to tell you where he is, so don’t bother asking.”

Skye frowned, confused.

“Where who is?”

At the sound of her voice he straightened and Skye was skewered once again by his gaze as his head whipped round to look at her. The corner of his mouth twitched before stretching into another lazy smile as he settled back against the wall and let his eyes travel the length of her before they swept back up to settle on her face.

“And here I was thinking that maybe I was seeing things earlier.”

Skye forced herself to move towards the bars of his cell, aware of how he seemed to track every slight movement that she made. The smirk had graduated to a full-on grin by the time she came to a stop on the other side of the metal bars.

She nodded at his face.

“What happened?”

The smile dissolved as he shrugged.

“I’m sure it’ll get written off as resisting arrest. Personally? I think your cop friend just has trouble controlling her attraction to me.”

Skye couldn’t help the snort of disbelief.

“Detective May? Yeah. Right. I believe you.”

The smile came back in full force as he shook his head ruefully.

“Believe what you want, beautiful. The wall hitting my face would disagree with you.”

“You’re not all that.”

“Then why does everyone want a piece of me?”

Skye rolled her eyes as she took in the cocky grin.

“Must be your winning personality.”

He threw his head back and let out a laugh before meeting her eyes again as his lips twitched.

“Whatever you say.”

Skye shook her head and straightened. She’d come here with a purpose, not to get sucked into some weird flirtation with a man behind bars. She held up the towel towards the bars and nodded at him.

“Here. It’s for your lip.”

He was up and stood before her in one fluid movement. Skye was aware of having to tip her head back slightly as she held his gaze. God, he was tall. And built. Skye could see the line of hard muscles beneath the fabric that covered them. Something seemed to change in his face as he studied her for a moment.

“You could always kiss it better.”

Skye swallowed, suddenly feeling very small. She tried to cover it by rolling her eyes, pushing back against the rush in adrenaline that was rooting her to the spot as well as making her want to turn around and rush back to the safety of her desk.

“Haha. Look, do you want it or not?”

Ward stared down at her for a moment before he raised up his hands with a contrite expression.

Skye had forgotten about the handcuffs. With a sigh she stretched out her left hand, slipping it through the bars.

She couldn’t hold back the gasp at the speed Ward grabbed her wrist and tugged it closer to him. He stared down intently at her hand, his thumbs gently sweeping circles over her knuckles. “No ring,” he murmured. “That’s always good.”

Skye swallowed, her other hand braced against the cell bars as she tried to pull her wrist free. “Let go.”

Ward raised his eyes to look at her and Skye couldn’t help the shiver at the intensity in them. She watched as he raised her hand, never once breaking eye contact. He gently rotated her arm and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

At the brush of his lips, Skye felt her knees start to buckle but she couldn’t look away from his eyes. It was as though he saw every part of her, the restless ache that she tried to keep hidden and there was just a sense of connection. Of knowing.

She was barely aware of him lowering her hand, pulling it further into the cell and round the side of his body until she pressed up against the bars. That thrum inside of her was all she could feel and as she stared up into his face, Skye couldn’t shake the sense that he felt it too.

She rose up to meet him, lips brushing lips in the slightest of touches before he pushed forward against the bars and she felt his mouth part. Her own followed the movement and there was the briefest swipe of the tip of his tongue inside her.

It was like a bolt of lightning sparking down the length of her being as she tasted him, a dark rich flavour with the faint coppery tang underneath.

The ringing of the phone from out in reception cut through the haze in Skye’s mind.

Dazed, Skye broke away as he raised the towel to his lip, holding it there for a moment before he released her hand and held the towel out again. His smile was softer, his eyes sparking with amusement as he murmured, “There. All better.”

Skye blinked before she grabbed the towel and quickly turned and left.

She could feel those dark eyes following her.

The phone was still ringing as Skye hurried behind the desk. Throwing the towel to one side, Skye reached out and snagged it, her voice still slightly breathless as she answered, something that Coulson on the other end immediately picked up on.

“Skye? Something happened? Are you alright?”

Skye shook her head, then remembered she was on the phone so Coulson couldn’t see her.

“No, no. I’m fine. I was just in the kitchen grabbing some coffee. What’s up D.C?”

She could hear his look through the phone line before he continued.

“ATF just showed up at the scene along with about three other agencies that even I don’t know about. In the meantime Hydra’s still out there in the wind and I don’t like the way it’s blowing right now. This whole mess is going to take some time to straighten out. I need you to lock down the station until I can get someone back to you.”

Skye blinked as a slither of unease ran down her spine. “Lock down the station? D.C...”

She trailed off at the heavy sigh on the other end of the phone line.

“Skye. I can’t get into the whys right now. If I had known this was going to happen I would never have let Detective May leave you alone with Ward. Not with Garrett still out there. Lock down the station.”

Skye swallowed. “Alright, alright. I’ll get right on it.”

His relief was audible.

“Oh and Skye? One more thing... not that I think it will happen but if our guest gets chatty or anything out of the ordinary happens...”

“I’ll call you.”

“You do that. Those doors don’t open unless it’s one of us. Are we clear?”

“Whatever you say D.C.”

Skye bit back a grin at Coulson’s sigh on the other end of the line.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sure thing D.C.” Skye laughed as she replaced the handset and picked up the keys to lock the doors.

***

“So. _Ward_. You got a first name?”

Skye leaned against the wall opposite the holding cell as she took in the reclined figure before her. At some point during Skye’s careful lockdown of the station he’d lain down on the cell’s mattress, one booted heel resting on the bars while the other leg sprawled over the edge of the cot. The arm covering his eyes didn’t move as he answered.

“Depends.”

Skye thought she saw a smirk buried somewhere under the leather.

“Do you?”

“Skye.”

He let out a low chuckle.

“Skye? What’s your real name?”

Skye grinned even though she knew Ward couldn’t see her.

“What’s yours?” she challenged.

“Gonna play it like that huh? Knew there was a reason I liked you.”

The arm shifted and dark eyes moved to meet Skye’s own.

There went that shiver down her spine again.

Skye raised an eyebrow as she shifted slightly; aware of the way Ward seemed to track every little movement. He dropped his heel from the bars as he swung up to a sitting position, leaning back against the wall behind in a way that caused his Henley to ride up slightly.

“Grant.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Skye teased with a smile as she tried not to stare at the small sliver of toned flesh revealed before her. From the way Grant suddenly reached up in a stretch only to drop back in an even more appealing position, Skye guessed she had failed miserably.

He grinned lazily at her. “I think it’s your turn to share.”

Skye smirked. “Already did.”

“Who calls their kid Skye?”

“I do.”

At Grant’s raised eyebrow Skye let out a sigh and shrugged.

“I mean, I’m the one who has to live with it. Why shouldn’t I be the one to choose my own name?”

“Skye, huh?” For once there was nothing mocking or suggestive in Grant’s tone, nothing but genuine curiosity. “What made you pick it?”

Skye glanced away with another shrug. For some reason it was harder to meet his eyes when his face was open. Her gaze fixed on the darkness outside the cell block window instead as she blew out a sigh.

“Just seemed to fit. I mean, the sky’s always there. When you wake up, while you sleep, it’s there. Changing but constant. Limitless. Free. Can’t cage the Skye.”

“No, I guess you can’t.”

Skye glanced back at the sound of Grant’s hushed reply. His eyes never left her face as the corner of his mouth twitched up into a soft smile.

“It suits you.”

“A compliment now? Funny, I could have sworn a minute ago you were making fun of me.”

It was Grant’s turn to shrug as he finally broke eye contact and closed his eyes, letting his head drop back against the wall. “It was an observation. Can’t say I’ve ever heard of a cop called Skye before.”

“Oh, I’m not a cop.”

One eye cracked open.

“Really?”

“Nope.” Skye grinned as she dragged out her answer, enjoying the way Grant’s eyes flared as she popped out the end of the word.

“Then tell me, _Skye_. Just what’s someone like you doing-“

“In a place like this?” Skye cocked her head as she interrupted and wrinkled her nose. “That the best you got?”

Grant let out a laugh. “I was going to say stuck in a police station in the middle of nowhere, but I guess it amounts to the same thing.”

“Who says I’m stuck?” Skye challenged as she pushed away from the wall and stepped closer.

“I do.” Grant’s gaze was fixed on her as he answered, the responding shiver causing Skye to cross the remaining distance and stop just before the bars.

“I’m not stuck. I chose to be here.”

He arched an eyebrow as he studied her. “Uh-huh. Sure. Right.”

“Oh so suddenly you’re the world’s greatest judge of character?”

Grant finally looked away as he shrugged one shoulder. “I call it like I see it.”

Skye suddenly felt strangely exposed, like she had somehow revealed something she hadn’t meant to. The old familiar pull for something different.

Something more.

She swallowed before muttering, “Well you’re seeing it wrong.”

“Am I?”

Skye gripped the bars in front of her as she angrily met Grant’s eyes. “I’m not stuck!”

“Really?” Grant suddenly pushed off from the mattress, holding her gaze as he made his way across the cell. “Girl called Skye wouldn’t be trapped in some small town pushing papers round a police desk. Girl called Skye, she’d be out there, chasing the horizon, just the tarmac below and the stars to guide her.”

He was stood so close she could almost feel the warmth radiating out from his body against the backs of her curled fingers. The pull had almost become an ache inside her, a vibration just beneath her skin, pressing to get out. And those damned dark eyes seemed to see right through her.

With a wrench Skye forced her fingers to let go, the movement of drawing her hands back causing the tips of her fingers to brush against the hard planes of his body.

Skye bit back a gasp as her heart suddenly amped up its tempo. From the sudden inhalation she heard, it seemed like she wasn’t the only one affected by the unexpected contact.

She shook her head as she tried to regain her distance. Recover the control that seemed to be leaking from her. But his words had sparked a fire just beneath her skin.

“Don’t think you know me, Ward.”

“Well, maybe I’d like to.”

The soft confession caused Skye to pause in her exit. She turned to find Grant staring after her, the expression on his face seeming to mirror the one she was trying to hide.

“Take away these bars, you and I aren’t that different. We both want the same thing.”

Skye sucked in a breath as she fought to maintain her composure. She raised an eyebrow as she stepped back towards him.

“Maybe what I want is for you to tell me something useful.”

Grant’s eyes instantly shuttered at her words and he let out an incredulous snort. “So you can call your cop buddies with all my dirty little secrets?” He laughed again without warmth as he shook his head. “I can only think of two things that would get me talking. Fun as it is, this flirtation isn’t one of them. But I’ll take what I can get.”

“Okay. Why not cut to the chase?” Skye stepped back up to the bars and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she squared up to Grant. “Quid pro quo.”

Her eyes tracked the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. His voice was low as he spoke.

“I can’t give you Garrett.”

Skye shrugged before meeting his eyes again. “And I can’t let you out. But you prove to me that I can trust you, maybe I can give you something else you want.” She reached out and ran a finger slowly down the bar nearest her, aware of the way Grant’s breath hitched as he followed the gesture, his eyes intent on her finger’s path.

“Something we both want.” She amended softly.

“And how, exactly, am I going to do that?”

Skye grinned as she felt the thrumming tension inside start to rise and nodded behind Grant. “Raise your hands and hold on to that bar behind you.”

He quirked an eyebrow but dutifully brought up both hands, still locked together by the metal handcuffs. His fingers flexed as they reached out and tightened around the crossbar, the action once again causing that tempting tease of skin across his abdomen. Skye wet her lips as she reached for the key ring and drew out the key for the cell door, aware of the faint jangle as the tremor through her body caused the keys to clink against each other.

“If you keep hold of that bar and don’t let go, I’ll give you something you want.”

“But not the key to this cell?”

Skye paused with the key in the lock and met Grant’s heated gaze.

“I won’t ask about Garrett either. That’s the deal.”

He licked his lips before they stretched into a smile. “Not afraid of anything, are you?”

“Maybe I am afraid,” Skye admitted. “It’s just I want to do this more.”

“Do what?”

“This.”

Skye twisted the key and felt the lock click open. She heard Grant’s sudden inhale as she pushed open the door and stepped inside the cell. Felt the weight of his gaze as she slowly crossed to stand in front of him.

“The door back to the station requires an electric code to get out.” Skye explained as she reached out with her hand to run a finger down the centre of Grant’s body, feeling the way the muscles tensed and flexed beneath her touch. “Just in case you were getting any ideas.”

“Right now that’s not what I’m getting ideas about.”

Skye glanced up at the rough, strained tone in Grant’s voice. His pupils were blown out, seeming to turn the burnt caramel of his eyes black, eyes which were fixed on her own.

Skye sucked in a breath as she felt something inside her shake loose. The pent-up, restless need to push at the invisible boundaries she had felt ever since accepting Coulson’s offer was thrumming through every cell in her body. She’d been fighting against that part of herself so long that now she could feel herself physically tremble with the urge to do something impulsive.

Something reckless.

Slowly she moved forward, pressing herself against Grant as she pushed up onto her tiptoes, revelling in the jerk of his chest under her own and his sharp inhale as she reached up to pull his face towards hers.

His mouth met hers in a crash of lips and teeth, catching her bottom lip and tugging in a way that sent sparks right down to her core. She’d almost forgotten what the tightening in the pit of her stomach felt like. The sudden awareness of every inch of her skin. Every breath. Every heartbeat.

It was everything she hadn’t realised she was missing.

It wasn’t enough.

Skye reached behind Grant to grab onto the bars and pulled herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, move against the hard ridge straining beneath the fly of his jeans. She felt as well as heard his groan at the contact, the vibrations shooting straight to the growing wave of sensation that was building inside her. The seam of her jeans coupled with the press of his body against her clit was almost too much as Skye rocked against him, chasing release.

Had it really been this long?

The warmth at the base of her spine continued to grow and spread as Skye increased her pace, her moan smothered by Grant’s mouth as his tongue stroked and teased against hers.

She could feel the rapid staccato pace of his heartbeat increase in time with her own through his chest as she wrapped herself tighter around him, aware of the trembling that was spreading through her legs and arms.

So close. So very, nearly there.

His hips jerked against hers and suddenly her toes were curling as her climax ripped through her, leaving shivery tingles in its wake as her limbs lost their grip and sent Skye slowly sliding down Grant’s body until her feet hit the floor.

His lips chased hers until the very last moment when he let out a frustrated growl at the loss. She leaned against him, struggling to catch her breath as the last of the aftershocks worked their way through her veins, the sound and feel of his ragged breaths vibrating through her cheek.

Grant’s whispered curse as she rubbed her face against the soft cotton caused Skye to glance up, noticing the way his arms were trembling as his fingers white-knuckled against the metal bar.

It seemed the badass biker could follow directions.

She pressed herself against him, dragging her hands down until they were resting against his chest and mouthed at the fabric, enjoying the hiss the contact forced from Grant’s mouth. Her fingers swept in circles as the thin material did little to disguise the feel of the muscles beneath tensing in response.

Skye lowered her hands until they rested at his hips, savouring the feel of the hard muscles that seemed to tense and buckle until her finger tips. With a quick sudden motion she slipped her hands under the Henley, pushing it up high enough to allow her tongue to drag over one pebbled nipple. Skye smiled at the loud groan in response and focused her attentions on first one, then the other side, alternating between soft breaths of air and gentle sweeps of tongue.

She could feel the growing involuntary little thrusts of Grant’s hips as she mapped her way slowly across his body with mouth and fingers. Skye could feel the weight of his cock as it nudged against her belly, still trapped between them under layers of denim. Without withdrawing her mouth she slowly dragged one hand down the planes of Grant’s chest, mapping each ridge and groove with her fingernails as she reached down to tug open the top button at his fly, then the next, and the one after. The groan that escaped from his mouth as she finally wrapped her hand around his hard throbbing cock went straight to her core. She tugged once, twice, enjoying the way Grant’s face hid none of his response. He let out a whimper of protest as she let go and slowly traced her fingertips back up the side of his body, his eyes finally opening and meeting hers as she drew her first two fingers into her mouth and sucked.

The heat that infused the eyes made her grin and she dragged her mouth down his body as her hands led the way, finally pushing down the waist of his jeans and letting his cock spring free as it twitched hard and swollen against his stomach. She didn’t look away as she sank to her knees and rubbed her cheek against the warm, aching heat before licking a stripe up the underside. Pre-cum pebbled on the head as Grant let out another hiss of breath and Skye knew this probably wouldn’t take long.

Best make it count.

She opened her mouth and swallowed him whole, one hand at the base of his dick while the other rubbed circles in the depression below his hip bone. She worked him with her mouth, enjoying the velvety feel and salty taste as she took him deeper and deeper, curling her tongue as she drew her head back only to flatten it out as she sucked him back in.

Skye lost herself then in the rhythm, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked and traced the veins with the tip of her tongue, the groans and moans her actions provoked spurring her to move faster. She could feel the tremors in Grant’s body grow as her fingers drifted down to his thigh, the vibrations causing her to hum in pleasure.

Grant hissed out a warning above her and Skye smiled round his cock as she felt his hips jerk one last time before she was swallowing down his release, chasing the last of the drops with her tongue before she slid her mouth off with a filthy pop.

His eyes were half lidded as she slowly rose back up to her knees, carefully tucking him back into his jeans and smoothing out his clothes.

His hands hadn’t moved from the bar.

Skye rested her chin on his chest and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I wanna kiss you so bad right now.” He murmured, “Tell me I can kiss you.”

Skye pushed up again on her tiptoes. “I think you’ve earned that.” She whispered against his mouth.

Suddenly his arms were over her shoulders, hands at the back of her head as he chased the taste of him on her tongue.

Skye pressed herself against him as she felt herself melt under his touch, his fingers massaging small circles in her hair. Something about him, his touch, his scent, the way his eyes warmed to a burnt out amber whenever they met her own, somehow the old restless ache inside her quietened to a warm growing content.

Eventually the kisses slowed to languid drags of lips against lips. Skye pulled back and tucked her head into the crook of Grant’s neck, taking one last slow inhale before she ducked out from under his arms and stepped away.

“I should get back to the desk”

Grant smiled lazily at her, his eyes warm beneath the heavy lids as he tipped his chin in acknowledgement. “Feel free to come back anytime.”

Skye could feel a small answering twitch of her lips as her hands smoothed down her rucked shirt and she left the cell, glancing back at the biker whose eyes followed her every movement. A tendril of hair fell into her eyes, reminding Skye that a quick trip to the bathroom to sort out her appearance was probably in order. She mouthed one last goodbye before she turned and fled.

***

Grant watched as Skye hurried out of the lock-up, his body still feeling pleasantly light and boneless.

Christ. That was _not_ what he was expecting when he had spotted the pretty face and dark almond eyes sat behind the desk.

A grin worked its way across his lips as he replayed the last half an hour again in his head. That was a memory Grant was going to treasure for a long time.

As much as he treasured the bobbi pin he’d snuck from her hair.

Grant raised the slim piece of metal to his mouth as he bent it into shape and got to work on his cuffs.


End file.
